


The Train Ride

by ayahinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, General fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/pseuds/ayahinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the train ride back from school, the same girl always falls asleep on Ayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> another ayahina not that it's suprising p f t. uhm it's an au where they are human and go to school have fun bruhs

It was happening again.

Ever since his Aneki started to force him to start using trains, saying that their dad’s job is in the other side of town and he shouldn’t burden him about a ride to school, Ayato’s life became more and more awkward. 

But trains weren’t bad. In fact, they we’re fast enough and comfortable enough on their own to his liking. The only problem was… the people.

Ayato was always known for disliking most interaction with people, since most of the time, he found them plain annoying, and while he won’t admit it himself, he certainly didn’t have outstanding social skills.  
Most people didn’t talk to him; he looked quite scary sometimes, he already knew, with his scowl being almost permanently on his face. He was okay with that, since he’d rather not talk to those people either too. 

But there’s this one girl. All he knows about her is that she’s from that girl’s only school across his own normal public one from her uniform, and that she seem to end school at the same time a lot. Usually, it wouldn’t really interest him; why would he care? She’s only on the same train as him.  
But this girl, who takes the same sit every time on their barely filled train ride, has this tendency to fall asleep on his shoulder. He seemed to get off the train first and wake her before her own stop, since she never seemed panicked when she awoke from her sleep. Maybe a little embarrassed, but not panicked.

And here it is again. 

Her brown hair brushed against his shoulder, as he tried to keep a still face without blushing or anything. To be honest with himself, if she wasn’t so pretty he probably had pushed her off of him, but since she still was kind of cute – he was a teen age boy, don’t blame him – he could have given it a blind eye.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, making him to look at her awkwardly. He wondered if he should wake her up, considering he didn’t go straight to his home today – he was going to Anteiku, a café where his sister works. The girl might miss her stop… But then again, it wouldn’t exactly be his problem…

In the end though, his nice side did win and decided to wake her up. He took a hold of her shoulder and shook her a little.

“Hey.. Wake up.” He whispered. She was still asleep. “Wake up..” He shook her a little harder. “I said wake up!” he yelled a little, and the three other people on the train ride stared at him. He sent them glares and their judging eyes left him. 

The girl woke up at the same time, and it was obvious she was embarrassed, since even if the judging looks wasn’t on Ayato anymore, they on her. 

“Good, you woke up.” Ayato remarked, even though she still was a bit in shock.

“I’m really sorry I fell asleep on you! Um..” The girl was unsure about what to say; well, what do you say in these sort of situation exactly?

“Yeah, you do it a lot. What’s the deal with that?” Ayato asked frankly. He wasn’t going to sugarcoat shit to not embarrass her, and he deserved to know what’s up with that after he had been her bed for at least 30 minutes every day for a while now.

“Uh, I’m sorry!.. Ehm, my school just makes me do more than other schools since I’m on scholarship… and I finish every day at about four, so I get tired quickly… I’m really sorry again.” She apologized again and again, and it was kind of tiring, but she gave him a legitimate reason why she fell asleep on him.

“Ugh, it’s fine, stop apologizing. I only wanted to know. I only woke you up because I’m not going off at my usual stop today, anyway.” He told her truthfully and sighed. She still looked slightly embarrassed. Maybe he should have really let her continue to sleep. 

“…Oh. At what stop are you going off then?” She continued their conversation, her voice being rather quiet.

He wondered why she cared – she didn’t even know his name, but nonetheless, he didn’t care to tell her, so whatever. “The 20th ward stop.”  
She stared at him slightly surprised. “That’s my stop as well…” She gave a small smile. Ayato thought it was cute – not that he will admit it.

“…Then we just will go off together I guess.” He answered, and from there they stayed quiet.

\---

When they got to the 20th ward stop, they both got off slowly from the train but quickly went outside of the station. A small chat had been starting between them at the moment they were out.  
“Why did you come off at this stop today?” The brunette asked casually, walking by his side yet in a safe distance between them. 

“My big sister works here, and after work she’s supposed to spend the night at her friend’s house. The idiot forgot her house keys though so I had to bring them to her so she will have a way to enter our house tomorrow. She finish her school day before me and dad get home.” He explained his situation while still being annoyed at his Aneki. He hated coming to Anteiku; everyone treated him like ‘Touka’s baby brother’, as they would say.

“Hmm, I see! I live a bit further than here, somewhere in the middle of the ward…” She replied smiling, though she knew the reply wasn’t that interesting.  
“Huh… I can see my sister’s workplace from here..” Ayato said and pointed at the Anteiku sign.

“Your sister works at Anteiku? It’s right in front of my house. I never actually went into there because I never had time, but I heard it’s a nice place!” the girl mentioned happily. Ayato wondered how come she never entered there – people who are tired usually drink coffee. Maybe she was one of those who haven’t really tried it.

“…Hey. What’s your name?” Ayato stopped his walking and asked. He wondered why they didn’t start with names to begin with. 

“Huh?... Eh, Hinami Fueguchi.. And you?” She replied, surprised with his sudden question.

“Ayato Kirishima.” He answered her own question before he continued, “By the way.. Do you want to try coffee now? It might keep you awake.” He grinned at her.

Shyly putting some of her hair behind her ear, Hinami beamed at him while nodding gently. “I guess it really might.” She laughed as they both entered the coffee shop together.


End file.
